


masterpiece

by crudescere



Series: words trickling, sentences filling [3]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M, hints at manipulation, sugar daddy sugar baby relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crudescere/pseuds/crudescere
Summary: jinyoung is a poor artist, jaebeom is his rich benefactor, and everything comes with a price
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: words trickling, sentences filling [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021933
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> based on the prompt:  
> can you do a short drabble about indie artist/painter jinyoung wanting to make it big the art world x art curator (or billionaire art collector) jaebeom and then jinyoung ends up being jaebeom's sugar baby
> 
> now this is a fantastic prompt that made my head spin three different ways. so this is a drabble to fulfill my project but this will also be stored in my wips list until I manage to have the time to make this a full length fic. because, really, this prompt is just begging to be written to its fullest.  
> but for the meantime, I present you this and hope you like it!

“Stop moving!”

Jaebeom’s eye twitches. His position isn’t the most comfortable, and he’s been at it for an hour already.

“You dare shout at me?”

“Because you won’t keep still!”

At this, lips wobble and chin trembles, the pair of eyes water, and Jaebeom instantly feels bad.

“Now, Jinyoungie, baby, don’t cry. I’ll buy you a new set of paint, yes? Will that make you happy?”

Jinyoung beams and there’s a glint in his eyes that says Jaebeom has been had.

 _The damned brat,_ he mentally curses. Jinyoung’s too sly for his own good, too cunning, too manipulative. 

Jaebeom sometimes wonders who owns who. And it’s not like Jaebeom won’t buy Jinyoung the world if he asks for it politely.

_Brat._

“Come here.”

Jinyoung freezes. 

Good, the brat still knows his place.

He watches as Jinyoung steps closer to him, eliminating distance, climbs on the bed like the good boy he definitely wasn’t a while ago.

Jaebeom’s gonna teach him a lesson. 

“I’m sorry.”

Jaebeom smiles.

“So you know you’ve been disrespectful?”

“I only wanted to capture you in paint, hyung, but you won’t keep still.”

Jaebeom almost caves at the apology, but he’s been naked for the past hour, on full display to indulge Jinyoung’s artistic hunger, muscles stiff from holding the same position for too long. 

Now it’s time for Jinyoung to indulge Jaebeom’s hunger.

“Untie me.”

Jinyoung nods and dutifully follows. His subservience is a contrast to his previous willfulness, and Jaebeom is pleased that Jinyoung understands when to fulfill his duty, the exact moment when Jaebeom is in the mood to use their agreement to its fullest. 

Jaebeom feels blood circulate back around his numbed wrists and fingers. He tugs Jinyoung and flips their position. 

“Now, _you_ will keep still.”

Jinyoung swallows.

It hasn’t always been like this, but Jaebeom likes the new development, likes Jinyoung following his orders because they both know this is an equivalent exchange:

A happy Jaebeom equates to a larger sum deposited in Jinyoung's bank account.

And Jaebeom enjoys the way Jinyoung suppresses snark comebacks and wills himself to obey.

Jaebeom’s always been a master at playing games, and he likes toying with his playmates.

He easily gets bored too but Jinyoung – sweet, artistic, _poor_ Jinyoung – proves to be worth his time. He never gets bored around him, makes him want to push Jinyoung farther, across limits and beyond boundaries.

Makes him want to see Jinyoung in bright technicolor, covered in all shades of yellows and greens and blues and purples. Maybe even reds. 

Like the bright colors of Jinyoung’s expensive paints.

His baby inspires Jaebeom to be an artist too, and someday, he’ll be able to use Jinyoung as the perfect canvas for the masterpiece slowly coming into form in his mind.

He’ll make Jinyoung the finest art there is, and he will display him in his own gallery.

He’s got the money for it, and he’s got Jinyoung on his payroll after all.

Certainly, the best investment he’s made.

**Author's Note:**

> 500 words because I couldn’t stop myself


End file.
